


The Lost Tribe of Remnant

by Sani2341



Category: RWBY, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sani2341/pseuds/Sani2341
Summary: Milenia ago, a ship crashed onto Remnant, changing the lives of it's inhabitants greatly.Now another vessel has crashed onto Remnant, but what kind of influence will it have on the Grimm infested world?





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little idea came to me after rewatching the finale of Rebels, not goign to spoil to much before this prologue.

_Millennia ago, the creatures of Grimm, horrible beasts drawn to negative emotions with nothing but murder and destruction on their minds, had nearly wiped out the Faunus, the native species of Remnant. But in their most desperate hour, our ship, the Omen, crashed on the planet's surface and, with the force on our side, we ensured their survival._  
After this, we began to help their civilization flourish, serving as mentors, protectors and even leaders to the natives. But even as we shared the ways of the force with them, the need to adapt our ways due to the Grimm became evident. With hatred and anger drawing their attention, leaving our temples besieged for days on end, we began to draw our strength from less aggressive emotions.  
But even so we Sith grew stronger each generation, interbreeding with force-sensitive Faunus to heighten our children's senses and reflexes. Thus we will be ready to take our rightful place as rulers of this galaxy at our brothers and sisters side once we find a way-

"Ruby you reading Mom's old stories again?" Yang asked her half-sister, arms crossed before her leather clad chest as her long mane of blond hair swayed from side to side with the shake of her head, barely ending above the scaled tail swaying from side to side behind her as she approached her sister.

A pair of wolf ears twitched amidst the addressed girl's dark red hair as she looked up from her scroll, a more advanced version of the datapads her ancestors brought with them as they crashed on Remnant. "Yes" Ruby answered as she looked her sister in the eyes. "Reading them I feel like Mom is still here, at least in spirit."

"Oh, Ruby never change." The Blonde comments quietly as she hugs her younger sister. "Come, let's go outside for a little spar"

With only a simple nod in reply the two girls grabbed their respective weapons as they headed into their families backyard, where a simple square of bare dirt was set aside for practice.

When the two young Sith had taken their position at opposing edges of the patch of dirt, they readied their weapons.  
Yang took a slightly relaxed stance, arms raised in a simple boxing guard, before igniting the crimson blades attached to her Gauntlets, which would allow her to stab through an enemy. That is if she had not reduced her weapons energy output, so they would only cause minor burns even if the opponent was unable to channel the Force into a protective Aura.  
Ruby meanwhile was holding her red and black saber pike with both hands, a blade colored such a deep red that it appeared black except for it's edges at one end. The blade's hum was higher than her Sister's weapons. Both these were caused by the crystal focusing her blades weapon, which had been handed down through her family since they arrived on Remnant aboard the Omen.

As they began to exchange blows, a loud bang stopped them in the middle of the blonde's punch, before a low whistle filled the redhead's canine ears. Looking for where the sound came from, the two could barely make out a small, seemingly triangular shape trailing strangely round debris as it descended toward the continent of Anima.

"What is that?" Yang asked as she followed the object's trajectory.

"I have no idea. But it looks like it will crash into Grimm territory." Ruby offered, an easy guess to make seeing as the Island of patch the girls lived on and the city of Vale were the only densely populated areas on the northern parts of the continent.

"We could ask Uncle Qrow once we can reach him." Ruby suggested, sure that her former teacher would know more than they do.

"Isn't that Master Qrow?" Yang asked jokingly.

"Nope, not since he made me a Saber." Ruby countered, bringing up her recent raise in rank after completing the training of an Apprentice at the age of 15.

Trying to blindside her sister, Yang sent a fist towards her sister's stomach. But instead of impacting her flesh or Aura, the punch was stopped by the Dust enhanced shaft of the wolf eared girl's weapon. Simply smiling at her sister, the redhead then sent the lower end of her reignited weapon at her sister's side, just to be stopped by a gauntlet clad hand before it could connect.  
As Yang began to punch Ruby quicker and quicker, enhancing her muscles with the Force, the younger girl realized she needed to get some more space between them to use her weapon of choice effectively. With a wave of her left hand, she send the lizard tailed Faunus sliding back, despite Yang's attempt at resisting her sister's use of the Force.  
With the blonde now at a better range for her, Ruby began to utilise the reach offered by her weapon with ease, keeping Yang at bay as the blonde's shoto blades couldn't reach her sister. It took a few moments, but finally Yang managed to grab onto her Sister's weapon, which allowed her to once again close in on Ruby.  
Their spar continued like this for a few minutes, the two year younger Ruby making up for her lack of strength and experience with a stronger connection to the Force, until the two of them received the same message on their scrolls, causing them to stop the spar as they read it.

_Saber,_

_report to High Lord Ozpin at Beacon temple at noon tomorrow._  
_Do not be late._  


_Lady Goodwitch  
_

"Any idea what this is about?" Ruby asked her sister as both of them shut down their weapons.  
"Not the faintest, but we should make preparations to travel to Vale tomorrow." Yang said as she led the way back into their family's surprisingly humble home.  
Folding the staff like shaft of her weapon in half before attaching it to her belt at the small of her back, Ruby followed after her Sister.

"Couldn't we just take your speeder to the coast and take a ferry from there?" The wolf Faunus ask as she catched up to the blonde.

"Yes, but I need to check which is the last one we can take without being late. You know I despise getting up early." Yang replied, smacking her little sisters behind with her tail.


	2. Prologue 2

“Sir, please wake up.” Those words, combined with the stormtrooper speaking them shaking him, were what rose Thrawn form unconsciousness. As he opened his eyes, he immediately noted the mostly destroyed bridge of his Star Destroyer, before his gaze was drawn to the giant black birds circling around the comand tower outside.

“Trooper, what is the ship’s and crews’ status?” The Chiss inquired as he continued to observe the wildlife of whatever planet the Purgils crashed them on.

“The engineers had to remotely shut down the main reactor to prevent it from going critical.” The stormtrooper began to inform him, reading all this all this information from a datapad that had been prepared before coming to check on his superior officer. “The hangars have been heavily damaged, the Purgil damaged our hypercom systems and the local wildlife has entered the lower levels and begun to destroy whatever and whomever they come across.”

As he finished, the Stormtrooper held the datapad out for the Grand Admiral to take. Taking his eyes of the rather fascinating wildlife with its bone covered head and clawed wings, Thrawn took a look at the datapad, playing footage of the Destroyer’s security cameras showing black furred, anooba like creatures with white and red bone plates covering their skulls, similar to those of the birds outside.

The video prepared for the Admiral was not from one single camera, but all clips featured the same behaviour of the beasts tearing first into anyone they found in the corridors, tearing through a trooper’s body glove with their claws and crushing armor between their jaws. But once their ‘prey’ was dead, instead of eating them like he assumed they would, they moved on, ripping and tearing apart every piece of tech they came across. When they encountered troopers that were conscious, the imperial troops were horribly outmatched, the beasts taking the few hits the Stormtrooper managed before closing in and tearing them to pieces. The few times his troops managed to take down a beast, it began to degrade rapidly, exuding a black smoke of some kind.

  
“These creatures are a most curious breed, have you locked the blast doors to keep them from reaching our position?”   
“Yes sir, although this meant leaving most of the surviving crew to the beasts’ mercy.” The trooper replied, saluting as Thrawn stood up beside him.   
“And what about the young Ezra Bridger?” Thrawn inquired as he turned to leave the empty bridge, the trooper following right behind him.

“We have him cuffed and under guard in a small storage room, as the detention levels are cut off now.”   
“Please lead me to him.” Thrawn said has he read through the other information that had been prepared for him.   
“Right away sir.” The Trooper replied as he moved ahead of Thrawn and began to lead the Chiss through various corridors.

  
“How much personel are we left with after the crash and these beasts?” The Grand Admiral inquired, as such information was not to be found on the Datapad.   
“So far we have three squads of troopers and a couple engineers that were off duty and managed to avoid serious injury in the crash, there are more survivors that have yet to regain consciousness.” 

“That seems fewer than I would expect.” Thrawn replied as the trooper stopped before a door flanked by a pair of troopers

“Sir this is where we are keeping the Rebel prisoner.” The trooper informed Thrawn in an attempt to avoid the officer’s question.  
“Very well” Thrawn replied before turning to the Stormtroopers guarding the door. “Troopers, let me speak to the prisoner.”

Saluting their Grand Admiral, one of the troopers activated the door controls, revealing an empty room, except for the young human boy sitting in the middle of it, hands tied behind his back.

“Hello Ezra Bridger, I must applaud you for the plan that lead us to this situation, using Purgil like this was certainly a move not even I could have predicted.” Thrawn began as he stood before the sitting Padawan.   
“Thank you.” Ezra replied somewhat sarcastically.   
“However we are now stuck in a Situation that seems less than ideal for all of us.” The Chiss continued as he held out the datapad so the rebel could watch the footage of the beasts terrorizing most levels of the _Chimaera_ , causing him to lean back slightly in shock.   
“What are those things?” The boy asked in shock as he watched one of the black furred creatures tear apart stormtroopers.   
“I do not know yet, but as we are stranded on this planet for the foreseeable future, presumably until we manage to repair the damages caused by the purgil and the crash, I propose a truce.” Thrawn told the young boy as he leaned down to be closer to the sitting humans eye level. “Until the time we manage to either unearth a shuttle from the damaged hangars or contact anyone else in the galaxy, we will have much better chance to stand up against these monsters if we bundle our resources.”   
“So what’s in it for me?” Ezra responded sharply. “once you find a way off this planet, I will just be your prisoner again, or be stuck here on my own with those things.”   
“If you agree to help us survive against these beasts with your _mystical skills_ , I will personally see to it that you are let go on the first spaceport we reach after leaving this planet.” Thrawn offered the young Padawan as he put the datapad away.   
“And what guarantee do I have beyond your word?” Ezra asked, going over the offer in his head to try and find the catch.   
“None, but what do you have to lose?” Thrawn said as he turned to leave the room.   
“Alright alright, I will help your bucket heads just this once.” Ezra responded with a frown on his face.   
“Good choice boy.” Thrawn said as he called for his Stormtroopers. “Trooper, release our _ally_ from his bindings and then escort us both to my quarters.”

“Right away sir.” The soldiers replied before one of them stepped inside the small room and took of the Padawan’s handcuffs.   
Standing up, Ezra rubbed his wrists as he followed after Thrawn and his troopers.   
“Why are we headed for your quarters?” The boy asked carefully.   
“If you are to assist us fight these creatures, you will need your weapon.” Thrawn simply states as he follows his troopers, glad that the young Jedi had agreed to his proposal. Now either Ezra Bridger would make it easier to hold these beasts back if they managed to get past the blast doors, or would die trying, either option would advance the cause of the Empire. 

A few moments later, they arrived at their destination  and the troopers took position on either side of the door before Thrawn gestured for Ezra to follow after him. Once inside the Grand Admiral picked up a cylindrical object from the floor, where it had most likely fallen during the crash.

“According to what I have read, many Jedi regarded this weapon as their life. While I did hope to study its construction, I feel it is more prudent to hand it back, now that you have agreed to assist my men.” Thrawn said as he presented the lightsaber to its owner.  
Without comment, Ezra takes it and clips it to his belt. “So what should I do now _Grand Admiral_ ”   
“I will get a better look at the facilities we have to work with for now, you are welcome to join me _Padawan._ ” Thrawn stated before he stepped outside and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do hope I managed to get Ezra to feel rightish at the least. I hope you all enjoyed this secodn prologue from the PoV of the Rebels' cast this time.


	3. Chapter 1

As she stepped into the elevator, Ruby took her folded up lightsaber pike from where it rested on the back of her belt, after all hiding it underneath her cloak was not how one was supposed to present oneself to the Highlord. As she unfolded it, she followed up her weapons red and black shaft, lingering for just a moment on the Aurebesh inscription of the true Sith Code her mother’s Holocron taught her.    
Just above that was the slanted emitter that would project the flat, teardrop shaped plasma blade her family line had been known for since the Dreadnaught Omen crashed on Remnant.

With her free hand the Wolf Faunus pulled off her crimson cloak’s hood, revealing the nervous twitching of her ears as she looked behind her where Yang was just catching up to her. Like so many young Sith of their generation, the blonde was forgoing the traditional robes her sister wore. Instead the older Saber wore a brown leather jacket over a yellow shirt with a black pair of shorts covering part of her legs. As the sleeves of her jacket ended just above the elbow, Yang’s forearms were covered by her yellow anodized lightsaber gauntlets, which were essential bracers with a lightsaber hilt attached to their outer edge, a rather simple design, but they did fit the blonde’s fighting style perfectly.

 

“So still thinking the High Lord’s summon is related to whatever that thing was yesterday?” Yang asked as the doors closed behind them and the elevator began to rise, bringing them up to the High Lord’s offices.

“Yup.” Ruby simply replied.

“Any specific reason why?” The blonde lizzard Faunus inquired. 

“Why are you grilling me about this right now Yang?” Ruby asked, trying to shift the topic away subtly.

“Because I don’t have to keep my focus on driving.” Came the prompt response. “Now what makes you so certain the High Lord wants us because of that meteorite or whatever it was.”

“Just a hunch.” Ruby replied heistantly.

Yang eyed her little sister suspiciously, but was kept from commenting further as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the large and mostly empty office of High Lord Ozpin, who was standing in front of his desk, leaning on his black and silver cane, his black and green robes fitting him perfectly.   
  


“Greetings Saber Rose, Saber Xiao-Long.” Ozpin spoke up as they stepped out of the Elevators. “I was not expecting you to arrive early, it will still be a few minutes before Lady Goodwitch comes with the Apprentices chosen to accompany you.”

With a short nod as response, Ruby stepped a bit further into the office and remained standing, while Yang leaned against the room’s wall, seeing as they had not been offered any chairs.

 

As Ozpin had said, a few minutes later the elevator’s doors opened again, revealing a pair of girls roughly Yang’s age, and Lady Goodwitch. The first of the Apprentices to step into the office had long white hair kept back in a simple ponytail, and while she did wear robes similar to Ruby and High Lord Ozpin, hers where a stark white, a very uncommon color for a Sith to wear, even in this day and age. The young Saber’s eyes focused on the other girl’s white foxtail for just a moment, before they were drawn to the curved lightsaber attached to her belt, which meant the white haired Faunus was most likely favouring Makashi.

The other Apprentice was wearing more civilian clothes like Yang, although the Cat Faunus, at least judging by the black ears poking out of her raven hair, was wearing a white blouse covered by a black vest and a pair of black leggins. On her belt hung what Ruby at first assumed to be a simple blaster, until she noticed the blade-emitter mounted above the weapons grip. Seeing as there was another lightsaber hilt hanging from her belt, Ruby became very curious about the Cat Faunus unusual weapon.   
  


“Ah Apprentice Schnee and Apprentice Belladonna.” Ozpin spoke up once the trio of newcomers had arrived in his office, nodding first towards the white haired then the other girl Yang’s age. “May I introduce you to Sabers Rose and Xiao-Long.” he finished with a small wave towards the half sisters.

While Apprentice Belladonna simply bowed towards Ruby and Yang, Apprentice Schnee raised her voice. “How come they are Sabers already? We two are the best students at this temple, and she” At this point the Fox Faunus pointed at Ruby. “Is clearly still a child.”

“Are you quite finished with your insolence?” Lady Goodwitch barked from behind the white haired girl.

“Now now Lady Goodwitch, while she could have been more polite in how she asked, the question is certainly a valid one, if one does not recognize the name of the Rose line.” Ozpin replied calmly, putting a hand firmly on Apprentice Schnee’s shoulder. “Saber Rose has been trained longer than any of you two, probably even combined. Furthermore, her family has passed on secrets, about the Force and otherwise, that are known to few outside the Council of Lords, since the time of the first Sith.”

Looking deep into the rude Apprentice’s eyes, he finished. “And that is why not only young Ruby Rose is already a Saber, but will lead your mission to uncover the object that crashed into Sanus’ wilderness yesterday.”

For a moment it looked like the Fox Faunus would speak out again, but when Lady Goodwitch stepped past her and Apprentice Belladonna, she decided not to.

“You will be taken as close as possible by one of the Temple’s airships, but will most likely have to make your final approach on foot to reach the impact site.” Lady Goodwitch began to explain as she showed all four of them a map of the presumed crash site. “You will find out whatever you can about this object and report it the moment you can receive a signal on your scrolls again. Any questions?” 

“How much time may we use to familiarize ourselves with the Apprentice’s abilities and fighting styles?” Ruby inquired carefully as she looked at Lady Goodwitch.

“I am sure a few horus will not change the outcome of this missions, so take however much time you need, btu leave before nightfall at the latest.”

“Thank you” Ruby replied with a short bow before leading the way to the elevator. “Come on you two, no reason to waste time.” 

After sharing a look with each other, the two apprentices followed after Ruby and Yang, all four of them barely fitting into the elevator comfortably with Ruby’s large weapon.

“So how are you a Saber already?” Apprentice Belladonna asked once the doors had closed.

“Well I’ve been training with my master Xiao-long since I was 7.” Yang responded.

“Bu-but training only starts at the age of 10.” the white haired Faunus blabbered shocked.

“At a Temple maybe.” Ruby spoke surely and quietly. “A Sith may take a personal Apprentice whenever they feel like it.”

“So how long have you been training?” The Fox tailed Apprentice inquired further.

“As long as I can remember. My mom turned even simple ball games into lessons about using the force.” Ruby responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“But enough of that, I hope you won’t mind calling me Ruby.” She continued with a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you Ruby, I am Blake.” the Cat Faunus introduced herself somewhat less formal than the High Lord had done earlier.

“Weiss Schnee:” the fox Faunus simply stated as they reached the bottom and Ruby once again lead the small group of Sith, this time in search of an unused training area.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you missed it, or are not as familiar with the old Starwars Expanded Universe, this Story is based on the premise that instead of Kesh, the Lost tribe of the Sith crashed on Remnant instead.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, if not I would like to hear why.  
> For those fo you who are hoping/waiting for updates on my older stories, I wrote this down as I tried to get back into the swing of things for Aliit and Grimm Rose, both of which I do hope to have new chapters again for in the next few months.


End file.
